La niña del bosque
by Eriminmin
Summary: Se cuenta que una niña vive completamente sola en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y que suele desaparecer cuando está frente a alguien más. Los niños tienen terminantemente prohibido ir al bosque, pero aún así Françoise y sus amigas deciden ir a hacia ese lugar para jugar un rato.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Advertencias: Temática femslash (mujer/mujer).

* * *

Los rumores contaban de que una pequeña niña vivía en el bosque, que había sido secuestrada de su familia y llevada hacia aquel tenebroso lugar, en donde vivían horribles monstruos y personas que le habían dado la espalda a Dios, practicando todo tipo de hechizos, brujería y extraños rituales.

Muchos fueron los que alegaron haber visto a aquella niña rondando por los alrededores del bosque, pero incluso cuando lograban juntar la cantidad adecuada de personas o acudían a los soldados para adentrarse al lugar, no encontraban nada, y por más que intentaran ir hacia el interior, terminaban volviendo al inicio, siendo incapaces de comprender qué era lo que sucedía en aquel lugar.

—Jamás debes ir hacia el bosque, Françoise —le ordenaba una madre a su hija, mientras veían cómo los aldeanos volvían con las manos vacías una vez más—. El bosque no es un lugar seguro, así que no debes ir.

La pequeña niña, de cabello rubio y ondulado, asintió con la cabeza haciendo sonreír a su madre.

Ambas dieron media vuelta y caminaron de vuelta a su hogar, aunque la mente de la pequeña Françoise seguía frente al bosque, curiosa de lo que albergaba en lo más profundo.

Días después todos habían olvidado lo ocurrido a las afueras del bosque, siguiendo con sus tranquilas vidas e intentando no sentir culpa por lo débiles que eran, siendo incapaces de salvar a una pequeña niña.

Por su lado, Françoise también había olvidado ya el bosque, en especial luego de jugar a los caballeros con sus queridas amigas, Isabel y Julchen.

—¡He ganado otra vez! —exclamaba Julchen, una pequeña de extraño cabello plateado y ojos color fucsia—. ¡Soy la mejor caballera!

Julchen saltaba de la emoción mientras sus compañeras estaban sentadas en el pasto, mirándola.

Isabel, la otra amiga de Françoise, de cabello castaño y vívidos ojos verdes, rodó los ojos a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre su palma.

—No se dice caballera, es caballero —la corrigió.

Julchen la ignoró por completo y siguió riendo escandalosamente, molestando aún más a Isabel. Entonces la pequeña se puso de pie y, con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a gritarle a Julchen.

—¡Ya basta Julchen! —dijo—. ¡Siempre eres tan creída!

Françoise se asustó ante el grito de su amiga Isabel y pronto temió por la respuesta que le daría Julchen, que no se caracterizaba precisamente por lo calmada que era.

Julchen dejó de reír y se volteó hacia Isabel, con el ceño fruncido también.

—¡No soy creída! —se apresuró en decir— ¡Y tú también te ríes de nosotras cuando perdemos! ¿No es así, Fran? —dijo mirándola.

Isabel también la miró y, teniendo ambos pares de ojos sobre ella, se sintió algo presionada.

Por unos segundos no tuvo idea de qué decir, pero esos ojos expectantes la ponían nerviosa, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos al bosque? —dijo de pronto.

—¡No estábamos hablando de eso! —reclamó Julchen.

Isabel pareció calmarse un poco gracias a la idea de su amiga.

—¡Es una buena idea! —dijo tomando a Julchen por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco—. Aunque mi papá me ha dicho que no puedo ir… —comentó con desgana mientras dejaba de zarandear a su amiga, quien ahora se veía igual de emocionada.

—Mi padre tampoco me deja, ¡pero creo que sería muy divertido!

Ambas miraron a Françoise, quien aún seguía sentada en el suelo.

—¿Vamos ahora? —preguntaron a la vez, con una sonrisa llena de picardía, propia de niños a punto de hacer una travesura.

Aunque Françoise no estaba segura tan segura de que fuese una buena idea, al ver la confianza en sus amigas decidió ir también, después de todo ella misma lo había propuesto.

Isabel le dio una mano a Françoise ayudándola a ponerse de pie y en menos de un minuto, las tres ya corrían en dirección al bosque.

Se detuvieron únicamente cuando estuvieron frente a los primeros árboles que anunciaban la llegada al bosque. Las tres se miraron, se tomaron de las manos, y caminaron hacia su interior sin siquiera mirar atrás.

En un principio el bosque se notaba tranquilo, e incluso cálido, los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las ramas y el camino seguía siendo notorio y por ende, fácil de seguir, pero conforme avanzaban la gran cantidad de ramas y hojas de cada árbol iban cubriendo cada vez más el cielo, llegado a un punto en donde este no se vio más y era poca, sino nula, la luz que había, dificultando el paso.

Las niñas se tomaron más fuerte de las manos, haciendo notar a la otra que seguían ahí, a sus lados.

—Creo que no fue una buena idea… —comentó Françoise, acercándose más a Isabel, que caminaba a su lado.

—Aún creo que es divertido… —dijo Julchen con una sonrisa algo fingida— Aunque esté un poco oscuro…

—Lo bueno es que estamos las tres juntas, así que no hay problema —dijo Isabel intentando calmar a sus amigas. A pesar de que ella misma estuviera también asustada.

Aún teniendo en cuenta que todas estaban asustadas, ninguna quiso dar marcha atrás, por lo que siguieron caminando, acercándose más y más al corazón del bosque.

Notaron que las raíces de los árboles y plantas iban creciendo mientras más avanzaban, saliendo por sobre la tierra y dificultándoles el camino; debían ir lento y a pasos cortos, procurando no tropezar.

El chillido de un animal las hizo sobresaltar y soltar las manos de sus amigas.

Por el rabillo del ojo a Françoise le pareció ver pasar a alguien, o algo. Rápidamente se giró en esa dirección pero no vio nada más que árboles y tierra. Con más calma se giró hacia sus amigas, lista para decirles que había imaginado cosas, pero fue horrible la sorpresa cuando notó que estaba completamente sola y no había un solo rastro ni de Isabel ni de Julchen.

Se dio varias vueltas en el mismo lugar, intentando encontrar a sus amigas en una de ellas, esperanzada de que en algún momento aparecieran detrás de un árbol diciendo que solo le estaban jugando una broma, de muy mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y al cabo.

En una de esas tantas vueltas le pareció ver a una niña, con prisa volvió a mirar, solo para encontrarse sola nuevamente.

—¿Estás perdida?

Françoise se volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección donde escuchó aquella pregunta, y al encontrarse a una desconocida niña, se asustó e intentó alejarse, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Por suerte alcanzó a apoyar las manos en el piso y así evitar un golpe en la cabeza.

Debido a la repentina caída Françoise había cerrado los ojos, y los mantuvo cerrados por unos segundos, esperando que al momento de abrirlos no estuviese la niña frente a ella. Por algún motivo le daba muy mala espina.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y no vio a la niña frente a ella. Se sintió a salvo y suspiró.

—¿Estás cansada?

Françoise miró hacia su derecha para encontrarse con la niña otra vez. Intentó alejarse pero le fue imposible, ya que la otra pequeña la había tomado por una mano, sosteniéndola.

Intentó alejarse pero fue inútil, la pequeña la sostenía con firmeza y añadiendo todo el miedo e inseguridad que sentía, cada vez sus fuerzas eran menores, incluso pronto comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.

La niña frente a Françoise levantó su mano libre y la acercó hasta su cabeza. Por instinto Françoise cerró los ojos, pero al darse cuenta de que solo le estaba tocando la frente, abrió los ojos con cuidado.

—Creo que estás enferma. Tienes la cabeza un poco caliente.

Debido al miedo, Françoise ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de mirar a la pequeña. Era una niña muy bonita, su cabello era rubio y liso y estaba tomado en dos coletas, una a cada lado, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos tenían un bello color verde que le recordaban las extensas praderas donde jugaba con sus amigas, lo que a su vez contrastaban tanto con aquel bosque, donde todo tenía un aspecto desabrido, e incluso moribundo a ratos. Françoise pensó entonces que la pequeña era muy bonita para estar sola en aquel lugar tan tenebroso.

—¿Estás perdida también? —preguntó Françoise, atreviéndose a hablar—. No recuerdo por donde debo ir para volver a casa. Y también perdí a mis amigas.

—¿Amigas? —preguntó la niña de inmediato.

—Sí, Isabel y Julchen… ¿Las has… visto?

—No —dijo la pequeña a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Françoise suspiró. Pensó que al menos tendría una oportunidad de encontrar a sus amigas.

—¿Quieres encontrar a esas "amigas"? —preguntó la niña, mirando fijamente a Françoise.

—Sí. Sí quiero.

—Te ayudaré a encontrarlas.

Françoise abrió los ojos con sorpresa que luego se llenaron de emoción.

—¡Sí, por favor!

—Si me hablas más sobre esas amigas. —Françoise se extrañó ante tan curiosa petición— Cuéntame qué tipo de cosas hacen juntas, de qué hablan, a qué juegan. Ese tipo de cosas.

Françoise se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, observando a la pequeña quien se veía muy seria como para estar bromeando sobre su petición. Por supuesto que Françoise consideró que era extraño lo que le pidió, pero si solo hablando de eso lograría encontrar a sus amigas, pues lo haría.

—Está bien. Te contaré sobre ellas y lo que hacemos mientras las buscamos.

A la niña le brillaron los ojos e intentó disimular su sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

—Vamos entonces —dijo levantándose para luego darle una mano a Françoise.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Françoise aceptó la ayuda de la niña y se levantó de un salto, emocionada por poder encontrar a sus amigas.

La niña se extrañó cuando, aún luego de dar unos pasos, Françoise no le soltaba la mano; con disimulo intentó hacerlo pero no le fue posible, Françoise la sostenía con firmeza.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde debería empezar…?

Françoise miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con las frondosas copas de los árboles. Pensó que aunque estaba perdida, al estar en compañía de alguien más se sentía un poco más segura, además la niña se veía confiada a pesar de las circunstancias, eso le daba confianza también. Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y sonrió, luego se giró hacia la niña.

—Mi nombre es Françoise. —La pequeña la miró. Se veía algo sorprendida— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—¿Mi nombre…? —Estuvo en silencio un momento, como si estuviera intentando recordar— Alice, creo...

—¿Crees? —preguntó confundida Françoise. Vio que la niña se veía aún muy pensativa, por lo que decidió no darle más vueltas—. Alice entonces. —Se detuvo frente a ella y tomó sus manos, luego le sonrió— Es un gusto conocerte, Alice.

Las mejillas de la niña se colorearon en un instante, a lo que Françoise pensó que se veía muy tierna de aquella forma.

Soltó una de las manos de Alice y siguió caminando.

—Entonces, mis amigas…

Durante un rato estuvieron caminando en diferentes direcciones, yendo de un lado hacia otro intentando encontrar a Isabel y a Julchen.

Mientras Françoise contaba a Alice sobre sus aventuras y desventuras junto a sus amigas, la pequeña parecía escuchar atentamente, tanto a Françoise como a todo el lugar.

—Vamos por acá —dijo tirando a Françoise hacia un lado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, me acaban de decir que han visto a unas niñas más allá.

—¿Te dijeron? ¿Quiénes?

Alice se quedó en silencio, observando a Françoise quien la veía confundida, pues en el lugar no había nadie más que ellas dos.

—¿Amigos?

Alice estaba tan confundida como probablemente lo estaba Françoise, pues no estaba segura si había usado bien la palabra; y Françoise por su lado, que no terminaba de entender a esta niña nueva que había conocido.

—Es por allá —insistió Alice, apuntando con su índice derecho.

Françoise optó por no llevarle la contraria y la siguió. Pronto ya lo había olvidado al seguir hablando sobre sus amigas.

Finalmente, luego de haber caminado unos minutos más en la dirección que había indicado Alice, encontraron a Isabel y a Julchen sentadas a los pies de un árbol, durmiendo.

Françoise corrió hacia ella y las abrazó de inmediato. Parecían haberse quedado dormidas por el cansancio luego de llorar un rato.

—¿Ellas son tus amigas?

—¡Sí! —Volvió a abrazarlas— ¡Estoy muy feliz por haberlas encontrado!

—Entonces ahora me puedo retirar.

Al instante Françoise se giró hacia Alice y corrió, abalanzándose sobre ella antes de que fuera capaz de dar siquiera un paso. Ambas cayeron al suelo.

—¡¿Françoise?! —Alice por primera vez parecía verdaderamente sorprendida.

—¡No te puedes ir aún! —exclamó, se veía angustiada—. ¡No sé cómo salir de aquí, y no entiendo porqué no despiertan! —Apuntó a sus amigas, quienes seguían durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de todo el ruido que hacía—¡No te vayas aún Alice!

Alice se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Realmente alguien le estaba haciendo un espectáculo ahí mismo. Probablemente sus amigos la molestarían después por ello.

—Está bien —dijo, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Françoise, luego la acarició unos segundos—. Te ayudaré a salir.

Françoise no entendía porqué, pero el contacto de Alice se sentía muy acogedor, tanto que por un momento pensó en acomodarse mejor y dormir una pequeña siesta, pero de inmediato recordó que primero que todo lo demás, debía salir del bosque. Se distanció un poco de Alice y, ahora mucho más calmada, se sentó frente a ella.

—¿De verdad me ayudarás?

—Te he ayudado antes, ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?

Françoise sonrió con timidez.

—Debes pensar que soy molesta o algo, por pedirte tantas cosas.

Alice negó con la cabeza suavemente, luego se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Françoise.

—¿Vamos?

Françoise tomó la mano de Alice y se levantó.

Ambas fueron hasta Isabel y Julchen y durante unos minutos planearon en cómo las llevarían hasta fuera del bosque.

—Julchen es mucho más liviana de lo que parece —comentó Françoise—. Podrías llevarla. Yo llevaré a Isabel.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Julchen, se acuclilló frente a ella y la acomodó hasta poder tomarla cómodamente. Françoise hizo lo mismo con Isabel. Por suerte tenía experiencia en ello debido a que a sus amigas les encantaba jugar a los caballeros, y más de una vez le tocó ser el caballo.

—Vamos, es por acá —dijo Alice comenzando a caminar. Françoise no se demoró en seguirle el paso.

—Me sorprende lo bien que te ubicas en el bosque —comentó Françoise. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, conectando las ideas—. ¡¿Podría ser que tú eres la niña del bosque?!

Françoise se detuvo en el mismo instante en que dijo eso. A pesar de que había pasado horas con Alice recién se le había ocurrido esa idea. Se sintió avergonzada por ello y Alice lo notó, ya que sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—¿La niña del bosque? —preguntó—. No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—Quiero decir… —Françoise retomó su paso— En el pueblo dicen que una niña pequeña vive en el bosque, que fue raptada por unos monstruos malvados… ¡¿Viven monstruos aquí?!

Alice pensó entonces en lo despistada que podía llegar a ser Françoise, aunque le pareció divertido.

—Aquí no viven monstruos. Solo pequeños animales que se esconden de los cazadores.

—Oh, ya veo. Que bueno. No habría sabido qué hacer si hubieran monstruos —dijo mientras sonreía aliviada.

Alice sonrió también.

—Ya llegamos —comentó mientras se detenía.

Françoise miró hacia adelante y se encontró con que la cantidad de árboles disminuía, permitiéndole ver más allá, logrando divisar las paredes de la ciudad más adelante. Ahora también la luz lograba colarse a través de las ramas además de haber menos raíces saliendo desde el suelo.

Todo volvía a ser normal de a poco.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo emocionada—. ¡Vamos!

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al límite del bosque, que fue donde Alice se detuvo y dejó a Julchen apoyada contra un árbol.

—¿Alice? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—No puedo ir más allá —respondió, luego bajó la cabeza, como si se estuviera escondiendo de la mirada de Françoise—. Me gustaría ayudarte más, pero no puedo.

Françoise dejó a Isabel junto a su otra amiga y se acercó a Alice.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes ir más allá?

—Yo vivo aquí, en el bosque, y debo quedarme aquí.

Françoise ladeó la cabeza. No estaba segura de entender lo que Alice estaba diciendo.

—¿No puedes? —volvió a preguntar.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera a jugar?

Alice levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Françoise, quien sonrió alegremente.

—Si quieres jugar con nosotras, ¿cierto?

Alice desvió la mirada avergonzada.

—Sí quiero jugar, pero no puedo salir de aquí. Así que no tiene sentido seguir pensando en eso.

—Y si nosotras venimos al bosque, ¿qué dices?

—No creo que tus amigas quieran volver al bosque… Es peligroso, después de todo.

Françoise se acercó más a Alice y tomó sus manos con suavidad. Alice la miró confundida, pero no se alejó de ella.

—Si tú vives aquí, siendo tan buena con nosotras, no puede ser este un lugar peligroso.

Alice se sorprendió ante el comentario, y una vez más se sintió avergonzada. Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Françoise.

—Si quieres venir, yo no tengo problemas con eso. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, luego continuó—: Pero debes saber que yo no vivo sola en este lugar.

Françoise dio un pequeño brinco ante la declaración, asustada, y el hecho de que no pudiera ver el rostro de Alice no ayudaba en absoluto.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir, Alice…

Françoise tomó el hombro de Alice y la giró, encontrándose con que su piel había cambiado ligeramente de color a un verde claro y suave, y además en la parte superior de su rostro habían aparecido unas extrañas manchas de color verde oscuro, que aumentaban en cantidad conforme más arriba estuviesen.

Françoise se apartó de ella de inmediato y debido a la impresión cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Alice, su cabello también había cambiado, ahora estaba conformado únicamente por hojas.

—¿Alice…?

—¿Entiendes? Yo no soy una niña, soy una dríada. Y como yo, hay muchas otras criaturas en el bosque. —Alice suspiró y luego agregó, en un volumen de voz más bajo—: Y esta ni siquiera es mi apariencia real...

Françoise seguía sentada en el suelo, sin terminar de creerse lo que Alice le estaba diciendo, a pesar de que ella misma era una prueba de todo eso. Alice miraba fijamente a Françoise, quien le devolvía la mirada sin pestañear ni una vez, parecía no querer perderse de nada. Ambas estuvieron así durante un momento, solo mirándose la una a la otra.

Alice notó que Françoise ya no parecía estar asustada, sino más bien curiosa, y lo reflejaba en sus ojos que se movían de un lado a otro, observando su rostro, su cabello, sus manos, entre otras cosas. Por lo que ella aprovechó el momento y observó a Françoise de vuelta, centrándose particularmente en sus ojos brillantes ojos violeta y las ondas de su cabello. Alice llegó a la conclusión de que nunca una niña tan distinguida había ido al bosque por cuenta propia.

Muchas veces había intentado acercarse a niños perdidos en el bosque, curiosos ya fuese por las leyendas, por la aventura o la simple curiosidad, pero en cuanto se mostraba ante ellos en busca de jugar un rato o ser amigable, estos arrancaban de ella y no le daban tiempo ni para presentarse.

Por eso esta vez era diferente, porque la niña perdida no huyó de ella, aunque si estuvo asustada. Porque la niña la aceptó e incluso le preguntó su nombre. Porque la niña le enseñó varias cosas sobre la amistad. Porque la niña le sonrió, más de una vez incluso y sin esconderle nada.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

Alice estaba perdiendo la paciencia además de su confianza. No sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría Françoise, y pensar en el rechazo solo la atormentaba más.

—¿Eres un hada?

A pesar de que Alice vio como los labios de Françoise se movieron, no fue capaz de escuchar lo que dijo; estaba tan absorta pensando en lo todo lo malo que le podría haber dicho que simplemente no la oyó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres un hada?

—¿Un hada…? —repitió.

Pronto todo lo malo que sintió se fue lejos y comenzó a reír. Tanto rió, que incluso dos pequeñas flores aparecieron a adornar su cabello, sorprendiendo de paso a Françoise, quien se puso de pie al instante y se acercó a Alice.

—¡Te acaban de aparecer flores! —Su rostro reflejaba toda su emoción, estando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y brillando— ¿Cómo puedes tener flores en el pelo? ¡Yo también quiero unas!

Alice siguió riendo unos segundos, y cuando logró detenerse, respondió a Françoise su pregunta.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Tomó algunas hojas de su cabello y luego, juntándolas sobre sus manos, las transformó en una bella rosa. Los ojos de Françoise titilaban ante tanta magia. Alice tomó la rosa y la colocó entre unos mechones de cabello de Françoise.

—Ya está.

Con emoción Françoise dio una vuelta, haciendo subir levemente su vestido. Después se detuvo y presentó ante Alice.

—¿Qué tal me veo?

—Muy bien. Eres muy bonita.

El rostro de Françoise enrojeció en un instante y sintió la necesidad de esconderlo tras sus manos.

—¿Te sientes mal, Françoise? —preguntó Alice al ver su reacción.

—¡No, estoy bien! —Quitó las manos sobre su rostro y en cambio, tomó las de Alice, sujetándolas con firmeza— Entonces, ¿de verdad no eres un hada? ¿Una maga? O lo que habías dicho… Dria…

—¿Dríada?

—¡Eso! ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, sintiéndose avergonzada por no saberlo.

—No es algo extraño, creo… Solo soy una criatura del bosque, como muchas otras…

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí hay hadas?

—Pues sí… La gran mayoría aquí son mis amigas…

—¡Deberías presentármelas algún día!

—Ellas ya están aquí, alrededor de nosotras…

Françoise miró de un lado a otro, pero no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna hada, ahí solo estaba Alice frente a ella.

—No puedo verlas. ¿Se han escondido? —Alice negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no puedo verlas entonces...?

—Porque no estás acostumbrada a ellas. Y solo pueden ser vistas por personas cercanas a ellas o, por alguien que tenga aunque sea un poco de poder mágico.

—Y yo no tengo ninguna de esas dos cosas —dijo Françoise. Cerró los ojos con desilusión— ¿Jamás podré verlas…?

—Quizás si… —Françoise le prestó atención— Quizás si visitas el bosque más seguido, con el tiempo seas capaz de verlas…

Los ojos de Françoise volvieron a brillar.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí. No tienes porqué venir todos los días, mientras sea constante, estará bien… además, podríamos… —Alice bajó la mirada, avergonzada— Podríamos jugar, como lo haces con tus amigas…

Françoise cerró los ojos y los apretó con emoción, entonces, repentinamente, abrazó a Alice.

—¡Vendré más seguido entonces! ¿Si no te molesta? —Levemente Alice negó— ¡Vendré más seguido!

Alice estaba sofocada debido a tanto afecto repentino, pero no era algo que le molestase por eso no se alejaba ni le pedía a Françoise que se detuviera.

Pensó que se sentía bien conocer más personas, y que a estas les agradaras, por supuesto.

—Yo debo volver al bosque —dijo Alice, provocando que Françoise la soltara al fin.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Tus amigas despertarán pronto. No te preocupes por ellas, están bien. —Alice dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Espera Alice! —Françoise la alcanzó y detuvo tomándola de un brazo— ¿Cómo te encuentro cuando vuelva al bosque?

Alice ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

—¿Cómo me encuentras…? —Françoise asintió varias veces— ¿Solo deberías llamarme…?

—Entro al bosque y digo tu nombre, ¿y ya está?

—Sí.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Y cómo sabrás que te estoy llamando?

—Las noticias vuelan en el bosque, literalmente —dijo y luego sonrió—. Cuando puedas verlo entenderás.

—Está bien —dijo Françoise, sin estar completamente segura, pero decidió confiar en Alice—. Nos vemos en unos días…

—Te estaré esperando —respondió Alice, después se giró nuevamente y se adentró al bosque.

Luego de unos segundos Françoise la perdió de vista, y al instante, notó que sus amigas comenzaron a moverse.

—¡Chicas! —dijo con emoción— ¡Al fin despiertan!

—¿Qué pasó…? —preguntó Julchen.

—¿Estamos en el bosque…? —preguntó Isabel, sentándose.

—Estamos fuera. Logramos salir. —Françoise sonrió alegremente, confundiendo a sus amigas.

—¿Salir? ¿Entramos al bosque? —preguntó Julchen.

—¿Eh…? Sí, entramos al bosque…

—No puedo recordarlo —comentó Isabel.

—Pero si entramos… —dijo Françoise— ¿Quizá se asustaron tanto que lo olvidaron?

Julchen e Isabel enrojecieron de inmediato, levantándose de paso.

—¡Claro que no es eso! —dijeron ambas.

—¡Si hubiera entrado al bosque lo recordaría! —insistió Isabel.

—¡Y si alguna de nosotras se asustara, serías tú, Fran! —dijo Julchen.

—¿Eeh? ¿Por qué yo?

—Tú eres la más asustadiza de las tres —siguió diciendo su amiga—. Nunca quieres subir a los árboles, ni intentar quitarles esas espadas a los guardias.

—Es cierto —apoyaba Isabel.

—¡Pero eso está mal!

—Pero si solo estamos jugando, ¿no es cierto? —Julchen preguntó a Isabel, quien asintió convencida.

Françoise entornó los ojos, molesta, pero luego suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me voy a casa. Estoy cansada.

—Pero no hemos jugado hoy —reclamó Julchen. Luego abrió los ojos con emoción— ¡Una carrera hasta la plaza de la fuente! —dijo y comenzó a correr.

—¡Oye, no es justo! —replicó Isabel, pero al instante comenzó a correr también, siguiendo a su amiga.

—¡No quiero jugar! —dijo Françoise, pero en cuanto vio a sus dos amigas pasarla, comenzó a correr detrás de ellas— ¡Siempre empiezan los juegos por su cuenta!

—¡Te quejas porque eres lenta! —dijo Julchen mientras corría, yendo en primer lugar.

—¡No soy lenta! —se quejó Françoise. Miró hacia atrás, viendo al bosque.

Pensó en todo lo que esperaba poder encontrarse con Alice otra vez, así que se giró hacia adelante decidida e hizo todo su esfuerzo por correr más rápido.

Definitivamente esperaba encontrarse pronto con su nueva amiga.


End file.
